Les cristaux stéllaire
by Kanzaki Umi
Summary: Vous rêviez de savoir ce qui arrive à nos chères sailors après Sailormoon Sailor Star ? Voici la réponse selon moi ! ^-^


Ps : les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Naoko Takeushi. Par contre, les chibi ainsi que tous les nouveaux personnages et l'histoire ici décrites sortent tout droit de mon cerveau fertile ^^ les noms sont ici en japonais.  
  
Repère temporel au début de l'histoire : Ma fanfic est basé sur Sailor Moon, peu de temps après la fin de la série Sailor Moon Sailor Star... En fait, Sailor Galaxia a été vaincu et les Star light sont rentrer chez eux avec la princesse Kakyu ainsi que Chibichibi . La croissance de Hotaru à mystérieusement stoppé (et même légèrement régresser) : elle vient d'avoir 7 ans. Mamoru est retourné finir ses études au States et Chibi-usa a repris sa vie avec les siens au 30ème siècle. Usagi et Mamo-chan ne sont pas encore marier (ils sont juste fiancés et préfèrent attendre la fin de leurs études avant de franchir le pas). Ami, Makoto, Minako et Usagi sont ensemble au lycée Juban et Rei continue ses études dans sa grande école privée. Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru et Setsuna sont introuvable depuis la fin du combat et nos Sailor espère juste qu'elles vont bien et sont heureuses.  
  
  
  
Acte I : Des visiteurs imprévus  
  
  
  
A la terrasse d'un café, quatre petites filles discutent :  
  
Umi - Bon, maintenant qu'on est arrivé, il faut commencer à les chercher.  
  
Sakura - Et on commence par quoi au juste ?  
  
Chandra - Cette ville est si grande !  
  
Umi - Je sais bien mais il faut les trouver  
  
Aï - Je savais que l'on aurait du lui demander de nous accompagner... Elle les déjà venu et elle les connaît... on aurait pus les approcher ainsi...  
  
Une voix - Je vois que l'on avance pas sans moi !  
  
Umi - Petite Lady !  
  
Chibi-usa - Il ne m'a pas fallut bien longtemps pour remarquer votre absence...   
  
Aï - je vous avais bien dit qu'elle nous retrouverait !  
  
Sakura - Et on fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
Umi - Vous vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi, il faut que je retrouve Ami Mizuno.  
  
Chandra - Je viens avec toi, je t'ai promis de t'aider.  
  
Chibi-usa - on y va toutes ! On ne peu pas te laisser seule, pas vrai les Chibi ?!  
  
Toute - Oui ! Au Lycée Juban : Usagi - Plus vite, je vais encore être en retard !  
  
Minako (en courrant) - Usagi-chan ! Met le turbo, on y est presque... En ouvrant la porte de la classe : Ami - Juste à temps ! Vous avez de la chance, le prof n'est pas là aujourd'hui !  
  
Usagi - On a quartier libre ?? Super !  
  
Minako - Super, super... j'aurais pu dormir si j'avais su...  
  
Ami - Puisque vous êtes là, on va pouvoir travailler !  
  
Minako - Oh non, Ami-chan !  
  
Ami - Et que voulez-vous faire dans ce cas ?  
  
Usagi - On pourrait prendre l'air... Allez dans la cour ou au temple, voir Rei-chan...  
  
Minako - C'est vrai qu'elle est en vacance pour une semaine la chanceuse !  
  
Ami - Mais au fait, où est Mako-chan ???  
  
Usagi - C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu... et si on allait plutôt chez elle.  
  
Minako - En route ! Quelque part, à Tokyo : Umi - La première chose à faire c'est de s'inscrire dans une école très proche de leur Lycée.  
  
Aï - Ca m'aurait étonné que tu ne veuille pas allez à l'école Umi- chan.   
  
Chibi-usa - Umi-chan à raison, si on ne va pas à l'école, on ne pourra pas les surveiller...  
  
Umi - Et en plus, l'éducation n'ai jamais de trop pour des Sailor et surtout pour notre Lady... D'ici, on va avoir des cours d'histoire au présent ! Un grand sourire se dessine sur le visage de Umi alors que les autres Chibi auraient plutôt de grosses gouttes. Chez Makoto : Usagi (tambourinant à la porte) - Mako-chan ? Mako-chan, tu es là ???  
  
Makoto - j'arrive... Usagi-chan, Ami-chan et Minako-chan... Que faites-vous là ?  
  
Ami (en entrant dans l'appartement) - On se faisait du soucis pour toi ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en cour aujourd'hui ?  
  
Makoto - Ben parce qu'on avait pas cour !  
  
Minako - Comment savais-tu que le prof ne serait pas là ??  
  
Makoto (apportant du thé à la rose à ses amies) - Je l'ai vu hier et il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas pour des raisons personnelles... j'allais quand même pas me lever pour rien... (et s'approchant de ses plantes près de la baie vitrée, le regard nostalgique) Je me suis occupé de mes chères plantes. Je les néglige en ce moment.  
  
Usagi - Mako-chan... bon après le thé, nous irons voir Rei-chan ! Au temple : Rei, comme à son habitude, médite devant les flammes pour tenter d'avoir une vision... Puis, comme un éclair, des images lui apparurent... et pour la première fois, elle entendit quelque chose : i " Sept cristaux éparpiller... une fois réunit, le pouvoir suprême... comme la mort, ne connaissant ni le bien, ni le mal, pour apporter u...."i La vision disparue comme elle était venue... Rei - Ces cristaux... D'où vienne-t-il ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Pendant ce temps : Umi - Voilà une bonne chose de faite !  
  
Aï - Et on va dormir où le soir ??  
  
Chibi-usa - Pas d'inquiétude, Mamo-chan est au USA pour ces études, on va pouvoir squatter son appart !  
  
Chandra - Quelle riche idée à eu ton père !  
  
Sakura - Tu n'es pas un peu triste de ne pas voir ton père Chibi- usa ?  
  
Chibi-usa - Ca m'embête un peu mais il faut faire avec...  
  
Umi - Ne soit pas triste Petite Lady... On est là nous...  
  
Chibi-usa - Bien sur... mais... tu pourrais m'appeler Chibi-usa toi aussi non ?  
  
Umi - Mais, et le protocole...  
  
Sakura - Elle est irrécupérable...  
  
Chibi-usa - En tout cas ne m'appelle pas comme ça à cette époque, ça va sembler bizarre.  
  
Umi - Comme tu voudras...  
  
Chandra - Et si on allait poser nos affaires ?   
  
Aï - Au fait, comment va-t-on rentrer ???  
  
Chibi-usa - Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai pris Luna P ?  
  
Umi - Chibi-usa ! Toutes les Chibi se mirent à rirent ensemble de bon c?ur... Chez Rei : Usagi - Rei-chan !  
  
Rei - Tient ! Tu n'en pas en cour Usagi-chan ? Tu sèche encore...   
  
Usagi - Qu'es-ce que tu dis encore comme méchanceté !  
  
Ami - Ne soit pas injuste Rei-chan... On a pas cour aujourd'hui...  
  
Rei - En fait, vous tomber bien... Usagi-chan, peut-tu appeler Luna et Artémis et leur demander de nous rejoindre ?  
  
Makoto - Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Rei - J'en parlerai lorsque tout le monde sera là... Non loin de l'appartement de Mamoru : Sakura - Finalement, je suis contente d'être venu... On a pas d'instructrice sur le dos ni nos mères pour nous embêter !  
  
Aï - Pour une fois, je suis d'accord...  
  
Umi - Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, on est pas venu là en touriste...  
  
Chandra - On ne risque pas d'oublier Umi-chan... nous savons bien que c'est important pour toi.  
  
Chibi-usa - De plus, on va sûrement envoyer quelqu'un pour nous ramener... n'oublier pas que l'on a pas eu d'autorisation pour ce voyage dans le temps...  
  
Aï - Mais ils vont sans doute envoyer Diana pour nous chercher vu qu'elle n'a pas de double ici...  
  
Chibi-usa - Tu as raison, elle nous comprendra et nous aidera sûrement...  
  
Chandra - De toute façon, avec mes pouvoirs de médium, j'ai posé un pentacle de dissimulation dans toute la ville pour éviter qu'elle nous retrouve trop vite... Tout un coup, on entend une énorme explosion près de l'endroit ou sont les Chibi... Chibi-usa - Qu'es ce que c'était ?!  
  
Sakura - Allons voir ! Elle se précipite donc toutes vers la source de la détonation et tombe presque nez à nez avec une créature irréelle s'attaquant au département archéologie de l'Université. Chandra - Pas de temps à perdre ! Plume de feu de Mars...   
  
Umi - Cristal de glace de Mercure...   
  
Sakura - Fleur de vie de Jupiter...   
  
Aï - Papillon d'amour de venus...   
  
Chibi-usa - C?ur de rose lunaire...   
  
Toutes - Transforme moi !  
  
Créature - Lady Perle, ma maîtresse, veux ce cristal alors donne-le moi ou ça ira mal pour toi !  
  
- Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne !  
  
Créature - Qui me dérange en pleine action ???  
  
Umi - Protéger par Mercure, planète du savoir, je suis Sailor Chibi Mercury.  
  
Chandra - Protéger par Mars, planète de feu, je suis Sailor Chibi Mars.  
  
Sakura - Protéger par Jupiter, planète de la foudre, je suis Sailor Chibi Jupiter.  
  
Aï - Protéger par Venus, planète de l'amour, je suis Sailor Chibi Venus.  
  
Chibi-usa - Protéger par la Lune du 31ème siècle, je suis Sailor Chibi Moon et au nom de la Lune...  
  
Toutes - Prend garde à toi !  
  
Créature - Des gamines en frou-frou... Et sa pense m'arrêter ?  
  
Chibi Mars - Exactement ! "Flèche de feu" !  
  
Chibi Jupiter - Et prend ça en plus "Éclair stellaire" ! La créature affaiblie par les deux attaques titube mais trouve la force de lancer une attaque sur les Chibi. Créature - je ne suis pas fait Arrrrrrgggg ! (Elle lance ses bras extensibles et projette Chibi Mars et Chibi Jupiter au sol).  
  
Chibi Mercury - C'est comme ça que tu le prends ! Chibi Mercury appui sur sa boucle d'oreille droite pour faire apparaître ces lunettes spéciales et en trois secondes trouve le point faible de la créature. Chibi Mercury - Chibi Venus ! Ensemble sur le poumon gauche ! "Rapsody aquatique" !  
  
Chibi Venus - "Chaîne d'amour" !  
  
La créature chancelle et tombe au sol, ronger de douleur...  
  
Chibi Moon - C'est mon tour ! "Cicatrisation Lunaire" ! A ces mots l'ennemie des Chibi disparu en un million de paillette argentées. Chibi Venus - Super !  
  
Chibi Mercury - Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Mars, (soutenant délicatement Chibi Jupiter) vous allez bien ?  
  
Chibi Jupiter (ayant de multiples contusions très douloureuses) - C'est la forme... Enfin sa ira mieux dans quelque minute si tu le veux bien Chibi Mercury...  
  
Chibi Mercury - O.K. j'ai compris... (reposant doucement Chibi Jupiter au sol) "Pluie Miraculeuse" !  
  
Chibi Mars ( remise de ces blessures) - Merci beaucoup pour ces soins !  
  
Chibi Jupiter - Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais les pouvoirs de guérison n'ont aucun effet sur soi...  
  
Chibi Moon - Il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'éclipse en vitesse maintenant.  
  
Toutes - On te suit ! Dans leur précipitation à fuir les lieux, elles ne virent pas Luna et Artémis qui arrivait loin derrière elles... Luna - Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
  
Artémis - On dirait des Sailor !!!  
  
Luna - Il faut prévenir les filles ! Au même moment, dans une dimension parallèle à la notre : Perle - Ma créature à échouer à cause de ces drôles de fille... Je ne sais pas qui elles sont mais elle ne m'empêcherons pas d'atteindre mon but... 


End file.
